La Décision De Toute Une Vie
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Auriez vous imaginez qu'après la guerre le grand Drago Malfoy fuis son pays ainsi que son monde pour une vie de Moldu en France ? Comment en ai t'il arrivé là ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:** Excusez mes fautes d'orthographes

**Petite Précision:** Tout appartiens a la fabuleuse JKR, seule cette histoire m'appartient, elle proviens de mon imaginations. Les personnages lui appartienne aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue de l'histoire de "La Décision De Toute Une Vie"<strong>

Dans une forêt sombre, un homme assit au sol contre un arbre, réfléchissant a ses actes passé durant la guerre de son adolescence. La tête plongée dans les mains, une larme, une seule larme fila le long de sa joue pour retomber dans sa main. Il avait l'air désespéré, anéanti par cette monstrueuse guerre terminée. Il ne savait quoi faire, ni comment agir après cela. Il avait été dans le mauvais camp par obligation, il ne savait comment se faire pardonner. A présent il n'était plus cet homme si arrogant, celui qui se sentait tant supérieur aux autres. Il se releva enfin en entendant du bruit, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voie dans cette situation, il était un Malfoy après tout. Malgré que son père soit enfermé à Azkaban pour de bon, il était en quelque sorte libérées de ce monstre, il était libéré de ces obligations en vers son géniteur. Malgré sa haine, il ne pouvait que le respecter. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir d'où venait ce bruit, soudain un lapin sortit du feuillage. Il soupira puis retourna chez lui, au manoir Malfoy pour respirer tranquillement. Drago Malfoy ne montrait aucun sentiment en public. Depuis que la guerre était fini, depuis 4 mois, le jeune serpentard ne faisait plus rien à part rester chez lui. Mais ce soir-là, il reçut une invitation pour fêter la fin de la guerre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller mais sa mère l'ayant convaincu, il irait à cette maudite fête préparée par la dame Weasley !

Deux semaines étaient passée depuis qu'il avait reçu cette invitation, celle-ci était pour ce soir-là. Deux semaines qu'il ne parlait pas, qu'il s'enfermait plus qu'auparavant. Narcissa pensait que la présence de son père lui manquer, mais tout cela était faux. La guerre l'avait changée, faire souffrir autant que ce qu'il avait pu fait l'avait changé. Il aimait faire souffrir mentalement à Poudlard, mais tout cela n'était qu'un amusement, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte ce qu'était de torturer une personne qui était totalement innocente. La guerre change bien les gens, le courage ne fait pas tout et ça il le savait. Tous les jours le matin, il se préparait et sortait du manoir, celui-ci lui rappelait tant de souvenir dont il n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler, c'était les mauvais souvenirs. Alors, dès qu'il le pouvait il fuyait le manoir pour le restant de la journée, il revenait seulement le soir pour dîner et dormir. Les sorties avec ses amis se faisait rare, son ami le plus proche s'en inquiéter, Blaise Zabini. L'heure de la soirée approchée et Drago commença à se préparer, pour lui ce n'était qu'une fête de sympathie rien de plus.

La soirée se passait au dans un immense terrain vert, lumineux. Une allés avait était mise jusqu'à l'entrer de la petite tente en apparence. Des elfes prenaient à chaque invité leurs vêtements pour débarrasser, arriver à son tour Drago refusa. Il entra dans la tente, a l'intérieur c'était immense. Des rondes étaient disposée un peu partout hormis sur la piste de danse installée. Les efles conduisaient aussi les invités à des tables, c'était obligatoire. Malheureusement pour Drago, il se retrouva à la table d'Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Lavande Brown et Pansy Parkinson. "C'est obligatoire" se dit soudain Drago pour se réconforter. Un peut plus loin, il vit son fidèle et meilleur ami Blaise Zabini. Lui faisant un signe, il lui répondit par un geste de la tête.

La soirée s'annoncer mal pour lui, il ne désirait pas fêter la victoire avec des idiots pareils, des Gryffondor et la plus stupide des serpentarde ! Il regarda autour de lui, beaucoup discutèrent entre eux, riaient, souriaient, rester calme, s'embrasser... Il entendait la conversation des garçons, sa consister à ce qu'il comptait faire à présent. Les filles parlaient de faire les magasins, dévaliser les magasins ? Elles pensaient à ça ? Complètement bête se disait Drago. Il trouvait que penser au shopping après la guerre n'était pas très réfléchis. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que de Pansy, Ginny et Lavande. Hermione voulait trouver un travail stable. Quand Ron prononça "devenir joueur professionnelle de Quiditch" il rit doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire la fouine ? S'exclama Ronald.

- Toi. Répondit-il.

- Ah ouais ? Je vais t'apprendre à rire MOI ! s'exclama de nouveau Ronald.

- Calme toi Ron... commença Harry.

- Je croyais que la guerre était finis Ron, c'est toi-même qui la dis ! Pourquoi chercher à te bagarrer dans ce cas. Cesse de vouloir te montrer plus fort que tous, tu ne l'es pas, nous sommes là pour fêter la victoire de la guerre et rien de plus. Nous ne cherchons pas à déclarer une nouvelle guerre, cesse Ron, cesse. Fit Hermione.

Il la trouva bien sage, elle avait toujours cru en la paix. Il savait aussi qu'entre eux deux s'était jamais tout rose, ce n'était pas l'amitié parfaite et il comprenait parfaitement, ils étaient différents l'un de l'autre. Le reste de la soirée ce passer en silence pour lui, il n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche. Au moment de danser, Pansy le colla pour qu'il l'invite et pour qu'elle le lâche il pesta de jurons contre elle, ce qui n'eut pas l'effet voulu. Il se leva d'un bon en faisant sursauter toute sa table et partit de cette soirée si terrible à son goût. Pour lui, ce monde ne lui appartenait pas.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, il était distant avec les gens même avec sa propre mère. Son départ de la soirée pour la paix n'avait pas passé inaperçu, ça il le savait et s'en foutait royalement. Sa mère voulait qu'il soit heureux à présent mais tout semblait le contraire, il ne cherchait pas à devenir heureux, il avait trop souffert durant la guerre. Il n'aimait personne, il voulait rester solitaire, il n'aimait plus tellement être entouré. La dernière fois qu'il avait été vraiment entouré ça avait été au Quartier Général du Lord, là où il a vu plusieurs de ses amis se faire tuer par ce monstre parce qu'ils avaient échoué à une stupide mission.  
>Son ami Blaise venait le soir même, il l'emmena à une fête entre amis. Il essayait de savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui, mais même Drago ne le savait pas. Durant toute la soirée, il resta assis sur sa chaise avec un seul verre de Whisky pur feu. Il regardait les gens danser, bougé, rigolé, boire, sourire, dormir, ivre mais rien de tout cela ne l'amusait. Autrefois il se serait moqué de l'imbécile qui danse comme un pied, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus la même chose. Il se sentait seul, il se sentait hors de lui, il ne se sentait plus à sa place. Il partit tôt dans la soirée, pour éviter de virer au drame comme la plupart des gens à cette fête.<br>Le lendemain au matin, il fit sa valise, il savait que cela allait faire du mal à sa mère, que ça allait la détruire de le perdre, mais il avait déjà tout prévus. Il se mit à écrire une lettre,

_**Andromeda Tonks,**_  
><em><strong>Cela doit vous paraître assez étrange que je vous écris. Je ne vous connais pas et vous ne me connaissez, en tout cas pas que je sache. Mon géniteur étant enfermé pour de bon à Azkaban nous pouvons vivre en paix. Vous manquez à mère, j'en suis sure, vous êtes sa soeur et elle aurait bien besoin de soutien. Je compte partir aujourd'hui ou demain, de ce manoir sinistre et je voudrais être sure avant de partir qu'elle ait quelqu'un pour la soutenir. Je me souviens que lorsque j'étais petit elle me parlait de vous pour que je ne suive pas l'exemple de mon père, tombé dans la magie noire, tombé dans le mauvais camp. Malheureusement le camp, je ne l'ai pas choisi, on m'a forcé sans me demander un quelle conque avis. Maintenant je voudrais savoir si vous, ma tante, seriez-vous là pour ma mère pendant que je partirai, lorsque je m'absenterai. Si la réponse est bonne pourriez-vous montrer cette lettre à ma très cher mère.<strong>_  
><em><strong>En espérant que vous répondiez,<strong>_  
><em><strong>D.M<strong>_

Il prit son hibou, le grand duc et envoya la lettre. En attendant la réponse de sa tante, il continua de faire sa valise. Il prit que le strict minimum, il partait dans un autre pays et non pour des vacances. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, il entendait sa mère pleurer chaque jour, il savait que son départ la ferait encore plus pleurer mais selon lui ça lui passerait. Il espérait, pour ça, que sa tante accepte de retrouver sa sœur, après tout Narcissa n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, c''était a cause de son père qu'elle ne se voyaient plus. Maintenant qu'il était enfermé pour de bon, il n'avait plus aucun droit sur sa mère. Il ne méritait que ce qu'il lui arrivait, ainsi que sa tante Bellaxtrix. Il pensait que sa famille avait été dingue de vénérer un tel monstre, à cause de lui ce monde avait souffert comme personne. Et il y avait beaucoup de séquelle, de conséquence. Il reçut un hibou, cela venait de sa tante et tout ce qu'elle dit était _**"d'accord"**_. Il referma la lettre la mit dans sa poche et ferma sa valise. Il descendit discrètement au salon, se mit sur la table et écrivit une lettre d'au revoir à sa mère et transplana pour la France. Pour lui, s'en était finis de ce pays, de ce monde.

* * *

><p>Ce prologue à était corrigé par une fille très gentil, Marion, je lui en remercie. La mise à jour de cette histoire me perturbe quand même. Depuis que mon PC Portable est en réparation toute mes histoirefictions ne me sont plus accessible, j'attend donc de récupéré mes données pour enfin récupérez le reste de cette histoire qui était déjà à 6 chapitres. Pardonnez encore une fois ce malheureux retard. (message datant du 2/11/2011/ )

**XoXo**

Laetii-Storry


	2. Détail de la NonPublication des chapitre

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais seulement pour vous avertir. Cette fictions se fera, je la continuerais, je suis une dure à cuir ! Malheureusement en Aout 2011 mon PC m'a lâcher et j'attend toujours afin que mon père paye le réparateur pour qu'enfin je puisse récupérer toute mes données ! J'avais déjà écris plusieurs chapitres pour cette fiction tant aimé ainsi que celle d'une autre de mes fiction.

Ce "chapitre" sera également mis sur mon autre fiction pour enfin vous dire le comment du pourquoi de cette non-mise à jour, croyez moi je le regrette très sincèrement, j'en suis même blasé voir dégoûter, quelques fois, de ne pas pouvoir publier ce que j'avais écris et de ne pas pouvoir la continuer pour le moment. Tu peux la continuez me diriez vous, oui c'est certain mais sans me plaindre, ou pas, j'avais écris une si belle suite que d'y renoncer et recommencer tout à Zéro me fend le coeur. La suite était merveilleuse, magique tout comme mon autre fiction !

Et puis avec les études, du coup je ne me suis pas trop plainte auprès de mon père ne voulant pas l'accabler et l'obligeant à arranger tout ceci. je veux pas, il a fait déjà assez de chose pour moi et donc j'attend silencieusement qu'il puisse y faire quelques chose. Il m'a dailleurs dit que normalement je récupérerais tout pour fin _**Octobre début Novembre**_, je peut vous dire que je suis surexciter ! Normalement à ce moment là, je pourrais enfin me procurer tout le plaisir de publier et continuer à écrire la suite ! :)

Vous savez pas à quel point sa me rend complètement folle de pas écrire/publier la suite, c'est juste un sentiment horrible, ce sentiment de frustration ! Enfin bref, tu ça pour vous dire à quel point je suis désoler que vous attendiez si longtemps, je promet de vous mettre deux chapitres d'affiler lorsque j'aurais récupérer mes donnez :)

Amicalement,

LoufocaLaeti anciennement Laetii-Storry


End file.
